


Take Me into Your Loving Arms

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: History Makers!!! on ICE [24]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys' Love, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Yaoi, or my best attempt at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: It’s all been happening so fast. Yuuri breezed through the Four Continents and the World Championships, staking his claim on gold for both events. It’s the night of the exhibition gala and he and Viktor have quite the surprise planned for the audience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from _"Thinking Out Loud"_ by Ginger Jesus aka Ed Sheeran
> 
> Ahh. Nothing makes me happier than writing fluffy smutty stories about these two \\(‘ ♡ `)/

 

 

“Ready, Yuuri?” Viktor asks, his fingers sliding through Yuuri’s to interlace with them as though they have been doing this for years.

Yuuri tightens his fingers around Viktor’s.  “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Viktor grins and brings Yuuri’s right hand to his mouth.  He kisses the simple, golden ring that glistens underneath the spotlights.

“Let’s do this.”

“Last up, but surely not the least, is Japan’s very own Yuuri Katsuki!  He has taken home the coveted gold medal for all three global events with Viktor Nikiforov by his side as coach.   We can say without a doubt that this is his best season yet!  They have proven to the world time and time again that their love could win!  At the Grand Prix Final, Katsuki took all of us by surprise when he skated to _“Stay Close to Me, Don’t Leave”,_ Nikiforov’s song from the previous season.   Nikiforov, in turn, surprised Katsuki and the world by skating Katsuki’s free programme to his original score, ‘Yuri on Ice’ at the exhibition.”

Yuuri takes a free position breath as he steps into the ice.  Viktor beckons him over for a kiss and it is such a shame that Yuuri cannot take his sweet time savouring the taste of Viktor’s lips.

Viktor grins as he unbuttons his coat and reveals the same white wedding themed costume from the Grand Prix Exhibition.  Yuuri has a similar outfit on, it just is not as revealing as Viktor’s.  Viktor has always had a flair for the dramatics.

Viktor holds out his hand for Yuuri.   “Shall we dance?”

Yuuri nods, taking Viktor‘s hand.  “Let’s do this.”

The audience side explodes with cheers when they take to the ice, hand in hand.  Yuuri can feel that his entire face is red from the nerves and also _because he is on the ice with Viktor’s hand held in his and the entire world is watching_.

“Relax,” Viktor whispers, his thumb stroking over Yuuri’s knuckles.  “This is just like how we practiced.  We are not even doing complicated things like lifts so don’t worry too much.”

“Yes,” Yuuri breathes out.  “Just like our practice sessions in Hasetsu except there are thousands of people watching us in the rink plus millions worldwide.  No need to worry about anything.  Totally.”

Viktor shakes his head.  Once they have glided out to the centre of the rink, he stops Yuuri from taking their planned starting pose.  Instead, he tilts Yuuri’s head up and kisses him briefly.  The crowd goes wild once again and Yuuri wonders if Viktor is honestly trying to calm him down or rile him up. Both, definitely both.s

“Viktor,” Yuuri grumbles.  “You can’t do that when we’re literally the centre of everyone’s attention.”

“I needed my good luck charm,” Viktor answers slyly.  “Now.  Let’s take our opening positions, shall we?”

Yuuri pouts slightly, nonetheless doing as he is told.  All they have to do is simply hold hands and gaze into each other’s eyes as if they are about to start ballroom dancing.  Cheers sound from the audience as the familiar introduction to _“Thinking Out Loud”_ by Ed Sheeran flows out from the speakers and his honeyed voice fills up the rink. 

“Once again, Katsuki and Nikiforov have shaken up the skating world by pair skating at this exhibition!” the commentator enthuses.  Yuuri does his best to ignore the thousands of cameras pointed at him and Viktor as he focuses on the elements and his performance.

They ease into the routine, a simple side-by-side step sequence that complement each other.  As the music reaches the first bout of chorus, Viktor reaches out for Yuuri’s hand and they do a simple pair spin.  Every time they look into each other’s eyes Yuuri never wants to let go of that sight.  He has to, though, to complete the next element.  Yuuri takes a deep breath before he lets Viktor drop closer to the ice for a backward inside death spiral.  During practice, he thought that his arm would fall off doing the manoeuvre over and over again.  He can see Viktor grin as the complete the death spiral.  Okay.  One down, a handful more to go.s

“They never fail to amaze us with their ever-changing skating style,” the commentator says.  “While they have never publicly showcased their pair skating abilities, they are executing the elements unique to pair skating without a hitch.”

Yuuri can’t help but grin at that.  Only if they were there to watch him and Viktor fail miserably in the first few weeks as they prepared for this.  Viktor had to bring in his pair skater friends for special help and they researched hundreds of recordings of professional pair skaters.

Next up is Viktor’s quadruple flip closely followed by Yuuri’s quadruple toe loop-triple toe loop combination.  They to a paired lunge with Viktor’s hands on Yuuri’s waist.  The lunge transitions into a side by side glide as Viktor leans into Yuuri’s arms and they complete half a circuit around the rink.

“Ready?” Viktor asks, holding Yuuri’s hands again.

“Nope,” Yuuri mutters.  Viktor laughs as he pulls Yuuri in and throws him away for a triple axel.  Well, it was meant to be a triple but Yuuri only manages a double.  Whatever, he is honestly glad that he did not end up flat on his butt.

“You can really see their chemistry in the way they interact in such an intimate manner,” the commentator points out.  “Their love is integrated into every little movement in their routine.”

Yuuri knows that the deep blush on his face is not merely from exertion.  Half of him is wishing that he had not gone along with Viktor’s whim and taken on this challenge.  However, the other half of him is thrilled to be breaking the skating rule by performing this amateur pair skating with Viktor.  Besides, this is the first time that the world has seen their love displayed in such an explicit manner.

The song, thankfully, is coming to a close. All that is left for them to do is some choreography and another set of individual jumps.  He can’t help but find excuses to modify the choreography so that he can touch Viktor.  And Viktor is no different from Yuuri. 

 _‘So, baby, now, take me into your loving arms’_ —Viktor takes Yuuri and pulls him into a hug and dips him across his lap in a lunge.

 _‘_ _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars’_ —well, not quite a thousand stars but there are hundreds of camera flashes that are going off as Yuuri grabs Viktor’s face and kisses him.

 _‘Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud’—_ the crowd goes wild again as Viktor drops into not quite a death spiral but a slow spiral as he rests his head on Yuuri’s chest, their hands locked into one another.

 _‘That maybe we found love right where we are_  
Oh baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are.’

By the time the last few bars are playing out, Yuuri is beyond exhausted and he is certain that he can hear Viktor wheezing.  Their bodies pressed up one another for the ending as the song comes to an end.

“What a beautiful performance.  Ladies and gentleman, the winner of the World Championships, Yuuri Katsuki, and his coach and former five-time champion, Viktor Nikiforov!”

The sound of the roaring cheers and applause is drowned out by Yuuri’s heart pounding in his ears.  He leans against Viktor as they take their bows and pick up a few plushies off the ice.  Yuuri is still finding sushi-themed plushies but there are just as many roses and poodle-shaped ones.

Yuuri is so glad that the banquet was held the night before.  He would not have been able to attend a banquet in the state that he is in as of now.  Also, ever since Viktor kindly revealed that he made a fool out of himself getting drunk off champagne at last year’s Grand Prix banquet, he has been rather weary of social situations that involve alcohol.

“You look half dead,” Viktor jokes.  “Do I need to carry you to the hotel?”

Yuuri laughs.  “Frankly, I wouldn’t mind that.  But that’s going to give media a field day.  They are already hounding us for the wedding date.  We shouldn’t give them any more reason to annoy us. Besides, you look even more tired than I am.”

Viktor shrugs.  Even though Viktor announced to their friends that they will get married after Yuuri won gold at the Grand Prix Final, they still have not gotten around to the actual ceremony.  Yuuri doesn’t think that they need the formalities since they are practically married already.  They live under the same roof (granted, his family and dozens of guests do as well but that is besides the point) and love each other to no end.  Viktor is always eager to find excuses to skip practices in favour of going on dates with Yuuri.  Their sex life has not been lacking either even with the numerous competitions that Yuuri has been in.

They are at the hotel by the time Yuuri has snapped out of his long thought of train.  Yuuri realises that Viktor has stripped half of their clothes off.

“Viktor,” Yuuri chides.  “You can’t take advantage of me when I’m spacing out.”

Viktor smirks.  “I don’t exactly see you complaining right now, darling.”

“Enough with the pet names.  Just do . . . me.”

“Now, now,” Viktor clicks his tongue.  “Haven’t I taught you that the build-up to the actual sex is just as important as sex itself?”

“Well, I appreciate the sentiment but I also am not in the mood to be teased for an hour,” Yuuri retorts.

“What are you in the mood for then?”

Yuuri grabs Viktor’s shirtfront and pulls him down.  “You.  Every inch of your body.  I want it all.  Now.”

Viktor smiles as he unbuttons his shirt slowly and shrugs it off.  He touches Yuuri’s cock through his briefs until Yuuri grows impatient again and forces Viktor’s hand inside.

“Greedy,” Viktor comments.  He curls his fingers around Yuuri’s cock and strokes it lazily.

“You’re the person who has made me like this,” Yuuri gasps, mouthing along the side of Viktor’s neck.  “So take responsibility for my greediness.”

“Gladly so,” Viktor murmurs.  He whips off the remainder of their clothes and grinds his hardening cock against Yuuri’s.  Come to think of it, it has been a while since they took things slow and grinded into each other like a pair of desperate pubescent boys.  Well, there’s an attraction image as they are about to get it on.

“Ah, fuck.  Yuuri, I want you so bad,” Viktor moans right into Yuuri’s ear.  “I want to make love to you until you’re moaning my name.”

Yuuri bites down on his lip.  He is certain that he wants that just as badly as Viktor.  Since he was in the middle of training for a competition, their sex life has been on the dull side with them either jacking each other off, quick blow jobs, or Yuuri topping Viktor.  Yuuri would be lying if he said that he didn’t miss feeling full with Viktor inside of him.

“Viktor,” Yuuri groans.  “Shut up and do me, then.”

Viktor has the gall to laugh as he reaches for the condom and lube on the bedside.  It never ceases to amaze Yuuri how Viktor is always prepared for situations like this.  Since it has been a while, Viktor takes his sweet time opening up Yuuri.

“Y-you don’t have-have to do that,” Yuuri protests as Viktor flips him over to his hands and knees.  He parts Yuuri’s butt cheeks and laps at the entrance.

“But I love eating you out,” Viktor purrs.  He pokes a finger inside and swirls it around.  “I know you took care of things before the exhibition.”

“Still,” Yuuri mumbles.  “It feels so weird when you— _ngh_ —do something like that.”

Viktor withdraws his tongue.  “Do what?”

“Tha-that,’ Yuuri gasps as Viktor points his tongue and thrusts it inside.  It’s a different type of stretch compared to Viktor’s nimble fingers since his tongue is more flexible and soft.  The way Viktor uses his tongue often makes Yuuri wonder if Viktor has . . . been with other men before him.  It’s either that or researching with porno, right?

“Relax, Yuuri,” Viktor mutters, nipping lightly on Yuuri’s right butt cheeks before he sucks a bruise onto it.  “I’m not going to hurt you.  I think the only solution is to keep doing this until you get used to this.  Don’t you agree?”

“Only you would think up solutions like that,” Yuuri sighs.  He takes his glasses off and buries his face in the pillows.  “Fine.  Do whatever.  Don’t take too long though; I wanna come with your cock in me.”

Yuuri smirks to himself, knowing fully well that he has flipped Viktor’s switch.  “Seriously.  Where did you learn to be a temptress like that?”

“I did learn from the best,” Yuuri retorts.  “Now, hurry.”

“While I do love seeing you get all desperate for me,” Viktor muses, “I’m as impatient and greedy as you are tonight.”

 

 

-

 

 

They have gone maybe two rounds and Viktor is already on the verge of falling asleep.

“Viktor,” Yuuri mock-whines.   “Come on.  I know you can get it up one more time.”

“Fuck no,” Viktor blurts out.  “Are you trying to sex me to death?  I need my beauty sleep, Yura.  Night~”

Viktor turns over, his face in the pillow.  Yuuri pouts and kisses up Viktor’s spine from the curve of his bum.   Viktor raises his head from his pillow and rolls his eyes.

“I really am gonna sleep now but you can still fuck me if you want.”

Yuuri raises an eyebrow.  “Are you sure?”

Viktor nods, yawning.  “I’m still stretched from our second round.  Go ham or whatever.”

“Are you sure you can sleep through this?”

“Mm-hmm.  I’m an old man here.  If you do wake me up, I might treat ya.”

“Is that a challenge?”

His fiancé yawns again.  “Sure, sure.  Sweet dreams.”

And Viktor truly meant what he said.  Viktor has nodded off in the brief moment that Yuuri went to find the tube of lube lost between the sheets.  Viktor only whimpers something in Russian as Yuuri tucks two fingers inside Viktor just to be sure.  Viktor is snoring when Yuuri has a condom on himself and has rolled Viktor over to his side.

“You really are a piece of work,” Yuuri mumbles to himself.

Even in his sleep, Viktor is the very picture of pure seduction.  The way he has an arm thrown over his face in his sleep may look innocent at first glance but the sounds that fall from his parted lips are anything but innocent.

“Viktor,” Yuuri groans, thrusting into Viktor slowly.  “Are you really sleeping?”

No response.  Oh well.  That just means that Yuuri has to work harder.  He tightens his grip around Viktor’s hips.  It’s tricky to get the right angle and enough force in his thrusts when they are lying side by side like this.  He chooses not to touch Viktor’s cock since he tends to come fast when he is overly sensitive like this.

Honestly, it’s Yuuri who might end this too quickly.  He has to slow down and pace himself so that he won’t finish before Viktor wakes up.  Instead he focuses on mapping out every nook and cranny on Viktor’s body.  He is always slightly jealous of how easily Viktor can maintain his figure.  Even though he is semi-retired, he keeps up his slim, toned physique like it’s nothing.  Yuuri, on the other hand, has to work his butt off and hold back from eating all of his favourite food and sustain himself on Brussel sprouts and green beans.

“Viktor~” Yuuri tries his best to purr into Viktor’s ear.  Nope, he can never quite get the tone down.  “Wake up~”

Yuuri swears that Viktor can sleep through an earthquake warning.  He sort of gives up.  Whatever.  E is getting rather tired as well so mabe he should wrap this up and go to sleep himself.

With that in mind, Yuuri curls his fingers around Viktor’s half-hard cock.  It doesn’t take much to coax it into full hardness and Viktor’s wanton moans go straight to Yuuri’s cock.

“Are you really asleep?” Yuuri mutters to himself.  He gently turns Viktor over to his back and slides back inside.  It’s much easier this way and he gets to look at Viktor’s face, which is scrunched up in pleasure

“Viktor,” Yuuri pants, pounding into Viktor.  “I’m so close, Viktor.”

He reaches down and strokes Viktor’s cock.  He is a bit surprised when it twitches in his hand as Viktor comes all over his hand.  Smirking to himself, Yuuri redoubles his efforts and slams into Viktor.

“Mm, Yuuri?” Viktor groans.  His eyes blink open and if that isn’t the sexiest thing that Yuuri has seen in a while, he will be damned.  Viktor’s cheeks are dyed a deep red and his eyes are glossy.

“Morning,” Yuuri greets.  “Well, it’s only been about half an hour since you went to sleep but you get my point.”

“W-wait,” Viktor stutters.  That’s unusual.  It’s typically Yuuri who is a stuttering, red-faced mess.  “It’s too much, Yura.  Sl-slow down a bit.”

“You came all by yourself,” Yuuri points out.  “You’re so greedy, Viktor.”

Viktor narrows his eyes.  “I was sleeping.  F-fuck.  It feels weird, Yuuri.  I’m—”

Yuuri swoops down and kisses Viktor.  “Who was the selfish man who fell asleep as soon as he was done?  Let me have this moment, Viktor.   How are you going to hold up on our wedding night if you can’t handle this much?”

“No fair,” Viktor pouts.  “Why did I ever let you become such an alluring seductress?  I should have stopped it once you had your Eros routine down.”

“Don’t kid yourself.  You love it when I’m like this.”

“Ha, you wish—oh, fuck.  Yeah, fuck me right there.”

“You were saying?”

Viktor turns his face away.  “Shut up and keep fucking me until I can’t think straight.”

Yuuri giggles.  “I don’t think that you’ve been thinking ‘straight’ for a long time, Viktor.”

“That’s true,” Viktor laughs.  “Not since I was a teenager, probably.”

Yuuri sits up and hauls Viktor up along with him.  “Come on.  You’re not going to make me do all the work, are you?  You can’t be _that_ old yet.”

“But I am,” Viktor whines, teasing Yuuri with by lifting his hips a couple inches before slamming back down.  “I think my spine creaked when you pulled me up just now.”

“I’ll give you a back rub later then, _ojisan_.”

“I don’t know what you just said but I’m pretty sure that it was an insult,” Viktor sulks, quite adorably if Yuuri might add.”

“Can we get this going?” Yuuri half-pleads.  “I’m going to explode before we get to the fun part if you keep this up.”

“Teasing is my specialty,” Viktor says with a wink.  “But yeah, I wanna go back to my beauty sleep.”

“Don’t forget your reward later,” Yuuri reminds him.  “You said that you’ll treat me if I managed to f-fuck you awake.’

“Good boy,” Viktor jokes.  “See, the f-word is not that horrible to say, is it?”

“You are awful,” Yuuri mutters.

Viktor reaches up and slicks back Yuuri’s fringe.  “You love me.”

Yuuri pretends to heave a sigh.  “That I do.  Something must be wrong with my heart and brain.”

“Well, then.  I know not to take you to a doctor now.”

Yuuri chuckles, tangling his hands into Viktor’s hair.  He likes how Viktor has grown it out so that it now grazes his shoulders and is long enough to wear in a half-up ponytail.  Viktor probably has not figured out that he drives Yuuri mad whenever he wears his hair up like that.

“Something the matter?” Viktor smirks, tightening up around Yuuri.

“You.  You’re the biggest problem in my life,” Yuuri deadpans.

“Don’t forget hardest,” Viktor adds.

“You are impossible,” Yuuri groans, closing his eyes.

He hears Viktor’s laughter puff against his ear as Viktor draws back and kisses Yuuri’s eyelids.  “ _Aishiteru yo,_ Yura.”

Yuuri reopens his eyes.  He cups Viktor’s face with both hands _.  “Ya lyublyu tebya.”_ Viktor grins.  “I really can’t handle it when I hear you say that, Yura.  You play so dirty.”“Says you.”“You’re right.  I’ve no right to complain about unfair play.”Viktor pushes Yuuri down and pins his hands above his head.  “Let’s get this show on the road.”Yuuri gulps.  He already knows that neither of them will get a wink of sleep tonight.  Oh, the media will have a field day tomorrow.“Bring it on.” 

 

-

 

 

“Yura~  You’re dozing off again.”

Victor’s fond, teasing voice snaps Yuuri out of his reminiscent mode.  He looks up just as Viktor bumps a mug of mulled cider against Yuuri’s forehead.

“Thanks,” he kisses Viktor when he bends down, expecting one.

Viktor takes a seat in Yuuri’s lap, snuggling into Yuuri to make himself more comfortable. 

“What we’re ta daydreaming about?” Viktor asks, taking a sip from his mug.  The line: “100% Boyfriend Material” is written in the mug in a fancy swirly script.  Yuuri remembers buying that for Viktor as a joke when they travelled to Canada for a competition twenty-six years ago.  Of course Viktor would keep something corny like that.

“The night after the exhibition for the World Championships after my first win,” Yuuri answers.  “Remember how before the Barcelona Grand Prix Final, I proposed to you without realising that I did?”

Viktor laughs.  He brings Yuuri’s hand up and strokes the very ring from all those years ago.  “A thank-you ring, my fine ass.  It was cute that you really didn’t see that until Phichit announced to everyone that you got married.  If I really correctly, you didn’t try to correct me when I told them that our wedding would be after you won gold.”

“Because I thought marriage was an obvious choice for us back then,” Yuuri mumbles.  “I think JJ kind of ruined the mood when he said that he couldn’t congratulate our future marriage.”

Viktor’s eyes twinkle.  “Ah, good ol’ JJ.  He was too—how do you say this in English?—self-conceited and narcissistic back then.  I don’t think any of us were in the mood to deal with his huge ego the night before the Final.”

Yuuri giggles.  “Nope.  He did get married a couple years after, though, right?”

Viktor nods, resting his head on Yuuri chest.  “I think most of our skater friends got married within a couple years after our wedding.  Youth really is great.”

“You sound like such an old man,” Yuuri teases.

“I am!” Viktor exclaims.  He steals Yuuri’s mug (because he finished his own) and takes a big sip out of it.  “I’m almost sixty!  I’m so fat and bald now!”

“A,” Yuuri points out, ruffling Viktor’s hair, “you’re not bald nor fat, Vicchan.  Your hair didn’t get that much thinner since you were in your forties.  If anyone is the chubby one, it’s me.  I gave up on working out regularly once I retired, remember?”

“I gotta admit that I do prefer you with some love handles and a cushy belly,” Viktor sighs happily, nuzzling Yuuri’s shoulder.  “You make an excellent pillow.”

It’s not that Yuuri has gotten fat or anything.  He just lacks the fine muscles and subtle definition that he had when he was an active skater.

“Glad to be of your service,” Yuuri retorts dryly.  “Go make yourself another mug if you’re gonna keep stealing mine, you airhead.”

“Ouch,” Viktor pretends to clutch at his heart.  “That hurt me deep, Yura~”

“Oh, no,” Yuuri retorts dryly.  “Whatever shall I do?”

Viktor rolls up his sweater.  “Kiss it make it better?”

Yuuri laughs.  “You are the absolute worst.”

“Says the man who married this absolute worst guy,” Viktor points out.

“I must be an idiot then,” Yuuri acquiesces.  “A fool for you.”

Viktor hums as Yuuri kisses his chest.  “Damn.  Now I’m in the mood for something more.”

“I knew this was going to happen.  C’mon.  Let’s get us to bad.  We don’t want someone to pull a muscle by insisting that he can take it on the sofa, do we?”

Viktor huffs.  “That was one time and I had been having back problems for a week before that!”

Yuuri pats Viktor on the head. “Yes, yes.  Whatever helps you sleep at night, Viktor.  Up you go.”

Viktor complies, but not before he steals a kiss from Yuuri.

He grins.  “Now we can go.”

Yuuri shakes his head.  “Really.  You haven’t changed at all.”

“Are you complaining?” Viktor arches an eyebrow.

“Nope.  I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Viktor laughs and kisses the ring shining on Yuuri’s finger.  _“Aishiteru yo, Yura.”_

_“Ya lyublyu tebya, Vicchan.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> no joke, I was in the middle of writing the smut scene when Taylor and Zayn released _"I Don't Wanna Live Forever"_  
>  the song and Viktuuri saved 2016 for me. now I'm in the mood for pure filth, ufufufufufu


End file.
